Une picte à Westeros
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Mais qui était donc cette dame au bras de Tywin Lannister ? Qu'est-ce qu'il était allé foutre en Carmélide ? Pourquoi elle adore Lancel ? Et bordel, de quel droit elle traite Joffrey d'avorton ! Une chose est certaine : cette Séli était un phénomène !


Disclaimer : Kaamelott est l'oeuvre d'Alexandre Astier. Game of Thrones est l'oeuvre de George R.R Martin, de DB Weiss et de David Benioff, cet écrit est un écrit de fan, je ne gagne rien, sinon des reviews et les reviews ne permettent pas d'acheter des spaghettis.

Résumé : Mais qui était donc cette dame au bras de Tywin Lannister ? Qu'est-ce qu'il était allé foutre en Carmélide ? Pourquoi elle adore Lancel ? Et bordel, de quel droit elle traite Joffrey d'avorton ?! Une chose est certaine : cette Séli était un phénomène !

Note de l'auteur: Cet OS est une réponse au défi d'écriture n°80 de la page Facebook « Bibliothèque de Fictions ». Les conditions étaient : 100 mots minimum, écrire sur un couple crossover (deux personnages d'un univers différent l'un de l'autre en couple, exemple : Heero Yuy de Gundam Wing et Marie-Antoinette de Lady Oscar), inclure les mots « cage », « gigolo » et « fenouil ».

**Une picte à Westeros**

Finissant son verre de vin, Cersei parvenait difficilement à contenir son calme. Derrière elle, assis sur son trône, Joffrey, connu pour son impatience, commençait à pester sur la longueur de la scène.

-Prends exemple sur Cousin Lancel ! Lança Tyrion à son neveu. Dans son état, il serait bien mieux au chaud dans son lit mais il est là et il prend sur lui.

Lancel était en effet présent, aux côtés de son père, et avait été le seul, en dehors du roi et de Margaery, à avoir eu le droit à une chaise. Il avait été clair aux yeux de tous que s'il était resté debout pendant une heure, il aurait fait un malaise. Il sortait à peine de la longue fièvre qui l'avait étreint après la Bataille de la Néra. Joffrey la lui avait accordée de suite, ce qui avait surpris beaucoup de monde. Quand sa mère lui demanda pourquoi une telle gentillesse alors qu'il ne la méritait pas forcément, son fils lui avait répliqué, cinglant :

\- Je sais que Lancel ne voulait pas me sortir du champ de bataille comme vous l'aviez ordonné. Je sais qu'il a voulu m'y ramener, comme je le voulais d'ailleurs. Je sais aussi qu'il vous avait promis de me protéger de son mieux, malgré sa blessure, pour vous rassurer et quand il a essayé de vous expliquer pourquoi on perdait et en quoi ma présence était nécessaire, vous lui avez brisé l'épaule.

Cersei avait pâli, demandant qui lui avait raconté de telles bêtises.

\- Tommen. Avait alors répondu le roi en haussant les épaules, comme si cela était d'une évidence folle.

La famille Lannister attendait ainsi le retour de leur patriarche, Lord Tywin, revenant du royaume de la Carmélide. Ils ignoraient pourquoi il y était allé d'ailleurs. En son absence, ce fut son frère Kevan qui géra les affaires de la Main du roi. Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent enfin, laissant apparaître le seigneur de Castral Roc ainsi qu'une dame à son bras. De taille moyenne mais fine et élancée, des cheveux châtains si foncés qu'on les aurait crus noirs, des yeux noisette, le visage légèrement marqué par le poids des années, elle avait un charisme qui se dégageait par chaque pore de sa peau et l'allure d'une tigresse.

\- Nous ne vous attendions plus ! Lança Joffrey

\- Non mais dis donc, c'est comme ça qu'il parle à son grand-père l'avorton ?! Lança la visiteuse

Saisi un instant, Joffrey s'empourpra, la menaçant de la faire exécuter.

\- Ah ! J'aimerais te voir essayer ! Tue-moi et c'est la Carmélide, la Bretagne et le peuple Picte que tu auras sur le dos ! Tu sors d'une guerre, morveux, je ne crois pas que tu sois en état d'en faire une autre là, tout de suite.

\- Père ! Tonna Cersei. Vous allez laisser une telle insulte envers le roi impunie ?!

\- Ah, vous êtes sa mère ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi il est comme ça, le gosse !

Quand elle vit Kevan, son visage s'illumina et elle alla lui faire la bise.

\- Mon cher Kevan.

\- Dame Séli.

\- Toutes ces années et tu me sers encore du Dame Séli ?

\- Vous vous connaissez donc ? Tenta Margaery avec un sourire pour détendre l'atmosphère, sa main massant doucement l'épaule de son promis pour le calmer

\- Dame Séli est la veuve de Léodagan, roi de Carmélide, mère du nouveau roi Yvain de Carmélide, mère de Guenièvre, reine de Bretagne, princesse du royaume des Pictes et tante maternelle de Dorna, l'épouse de mon frère. Expliqua Tywin.

Cersei dévisagea longuement Lancel, comme si elle le voyait vraiment pour la première fois. Il le remarqua et baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise.

\- Donc, vous me dites que Lancel ici présent est de sang royal ?! Cracha-t-elle

\- Oui, chez nous les Pictes, c'est un prince, même si sa grand-mère a émigré pour épouser Harys Swyft, D'ailleurs, où est-il, ton fils, Kevan ? Que je l'embrasse !

Il lui indiqua la chaise et Lancel se leva. Séli face à lui, il voulut lui faire une révérence mais elle l'en empêcha.

\- Pas de ça entre nous ! Tu es mon petit-neveu, pas le porcher du village !

Elle lui caressa doucement la joue, les yeux clairement émus.

\- La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu étais haut comme trois pommes et tes frères venaient de naître. Quel joli jeune homme tu es devenu ! Ma nièce et ton père sont doués pour faire des beaux enfants ! C'est clair que si j'attends après les miens pour avoir des petits-enfants, j'ai le temps mourir trois fois ! Mais t'es maigre à faire peur ! Et t'as des petits yeux !

\- Je suis encore convalescent, Dame Séli. Dit-il sobrement

\- C'est pas vrai, toi aussi, tu me sors du Dame Séli ?! Appelle-moi Tata ! Oui, ton oncle m'a expliqué que tu t'étais bien battu pendant la guerre ! Je me demande si je peux te faire admettre à la table ronde moi... Le roi Arthur est mon beau-fils, s'il a admis Yvain, il peut bien t'admettre... Je vais te faire des tartes au fenouil, c'est bon pour le ventre et l'odeur chassera les mauvais esprits !

\- Pardonnez-moi de casser cette belle réunion de famille mais je ne comprends pas la raison de votre présence, Dame Séli ? Lança Tyrion

\- Ah, tiens, le gigolo de l'Ouest ! Répondit-elle

\- Mais... Mais je ne me fais pas payer pour mes charmes ! Bafouilla le nain, pris au dépourvu

\- Tu couches avec toutes les filles que tu trouves sauf ta femme alors qu'elle est jolie comme un cœur ! T'as une louve dans ta cage et tu l'ignores ! Répliqua Séli. C'est pas comme ça que tu donneras un petit-fils à ton père ! C'est pas du travail ça ! Entre toi qui lui refuses les joies d'être à nouveau papy, ton frère qui a fait vœu de célibat et de chasteté et ta sœur qui refuse de se remarier, il est bien servi !

\- Père ! Cria Cersei face à Tywin qui était resté silencieux. Vous ne pouvez pas la laisser nous parler ainsi !

\- Elle en a bien le droit, il faut que quelqu'un le fasse. Expliqua-t-il

\- En quelle qualité ?!

\- En qualité de Dame Séli Lannister, ta belle-mère.

Kevan haussa un sourcil amusé, Tyrion et Cersei le regardaient, l'air hagard et Lancel parvint à cacher la naissance d'un fou rire qui le prenait.

\- Tous mes vœux de bonheur, Monseigneur, Madame. Dit Sansa, la première à briser le silence qui s'était abattu.

\- Oui, toutes mes félicitations ! Reprit Margaery avec un sourire de circonstance. C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle, n'est-ce pas mon amour ?

Joffrey ne put qu'acquiescer, tout aussi choqué que sa mère et que son oncle.

-P... Pourquoi ?! Bredouilla Cersei. Père... Je croyais que personne ne pouvait remplacer Mère dans votre cœur.

\- C'est le cas. Dit-il sobrement. L'amour que j'ai pour Séli est différent de celui que j'ai et que j'aurai toujours pour ta mère, comme celui qu'elle a pour moi est différent de celui qu'elle aura toujours pour Léodagan. Et puis, vous avoir laissés sans mère pendant si longtemps, c'était une erreur.

\- Dorna sera ravie d'avoir sa tante près d'elle. Sourit Kevan, imaginant la joie de sa femme en apprenant que sa tante chérie était aussi sa belle-soeur désormais.

\- Pourquoi n'est-elle pas à la cour, d'ailleurs ? Demanda Séli

\- La cour détruirait son esprit.

\- C'est pas faux. Admit-elle.

\- Nous devrions faire une fête en l'honneur des épousailles de votre grand-père ! Proposa Margaery à Joffrey.

\- Oui, oui... Une fête...

Le groupe commença à se séparer. Séli prit Lancel par le bras, toute heureuse de retrouver son petit-neveu, promettant de le remplumer et de lui trouver une gentille fille, à qui il pourrait faire des enfants pour que ses parents soient grands-parents. Honorer les Dieux, c'était bien, c'était important, mais fallait pas laisser tourner ça en fanatisme, elle en avait assez donné avec l'autre con qui la traitait d'hérétique au nom du catholicisme. Quant à Kevan, comme à son habitude, il approuva le choix de son frère :

Il n'y avait pas mieux que Dame Séli pour remettre au pas Cersei et Joffrey.

Et puis, tout au fond de lui, il était juste heureux que son frère ait retrouvé l'amour.

**FIN**


End file.
